The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone
by SevLoverKat
Summary: Harry has a twin, and that twin is believed to be the b-w-l. Harry is sent away, and is found by Grandmama. Evil!Dumbles/Ron/Molly/Ginny. Good!Tom/Lucius/Severus/Narcissa/Slytherins (minus Pansy- never did like her). Rated M for torture, etc. *Severus might kinda look out for Harry later in the story.*
1. Prologue:

**Title**: The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Warnings**: slight abuse/neglect (Dumbles makes Lily and James forget Harry), twin is believed to be b-w-l but Harry is, dark themes, poison, torture, mayhem, evil!Dumbles/Ron/Molly/Ginny, Good!Tom/Lucius/Severus/Narcissa/Slytherins (minus Pansy- never did like her).

**Pairings**: (future pairings, this is only the first book) Harry/Luc, Narcissa/Reg (he didn't die, I'll explain later), Christopher James (Harry's twin)/?, Draco/?, Severus/Remus/Sirius.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Addams Family. This is not a remake of 'Harry Potter Addams'.

* * *

**Prologue:**

James and Lily Potter were a very happy couple. They had two very handsome baby boys, and Lily was expecting a little girl any day. She hadn't told James that she was expecting a daughter, but they were both happy all the same for the family they had. She walked into the nursery, where her boys were sharing a crib, and smiled. "Mummy loves her little men," she whispered as she gave them each a kiss on the forehead. "Mummy and Daddy will be back later." Then she made sure the night light was on, turned off the bedroom light, and walked downstairs to where her husband and his two friends were waiting.

"There you are, Lily." James kissed his wife on the lips. "Ready to go?" Albus Dumbledore had invited them all out for a small gathering. Two house elves were going to watch the house and the boys.

"I'm ready," she replied. "I was just checking on Christopher and Harry."

"Don't you mean: Harry and Christopher? Harry _is_ older." Sirius ducked away from James' hit towards his head.

Lily glared at Sirius. Then she took a calming breath, and said, "Let's just go. I'll be glad when I have this little one, and be able to see my feet!" James led her through the floo to the party, and Sirius and Remus followed.

...

Two men entered the quiet manor. They walked up the stairs, and a house elf appeared. The older man, with long white hair, shot a green light at him. The tiny elf fell backwards without a sound. Walking into the nursery, the older wizard turned to the younger. "Wormtail, find the other elf and kill him or her.

Wormtail nodded. He left to go hunt for the other elf that was watching over the boys.

The house elf appeared in front of the crib when the old man got closer. "Mister Dumbledore, why you be wanting to hurts the young masters?" She asked.

Dumbledore said, "Because, if I kill one or both of them, James and Lily will be under my thumb a little more." He chuckled, and shot the killing curse at her. She fell to the ground, her blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. Dumbledore stepped up to the crib, and saw that Harry and Christopher were both awake and watching him. "One of you needs to die," he said, blue eyes twinkling with joy. For the third time, his wand shot a green light and hit the two boys. The crib exploded, and Dumbledore got thrown backwards. When the dust settled, he looked back at the boys and saw that Christopher had a cut on his cheek in the form of a starburst (not the candy). He also saw that both boys were unconscious, or dead, he didn't care which. Smirking, Dumbledore left to find Wormtail and leave the house.

...

Lily was talking to Narcissa, and enjoying the chat, when she felt something was off. "Excuse me, Cissa. I must excuse myself from the party."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course. Do you want anyone to join you?"

"Just my husband, Sirius, and Remus. Thanks, Cissa." Lily stood up from her chair as Narcissa left to get the aforementioned men.

"Lily, what's wrong? Narcissa said that you wanted to leave." James looked worriedly at his wife of four years.

Lily gave him a look. "I'm worried about the twins. Something's not right."

"Have you called for one of the house elves?" Remus asked.

"Lizzy!" Lily called. They all waited, but the house elf didn't show. "Mac!" Again, nothing happened. They shared a look of panic, and ran to the floo.

James ran out of the floo room when they reached the manor. He saw Mac at the top of the stairs. "Oh, Merlin," he breathed. The others followed him as he ran to the nursery. There, they found Lizzy in front of where the crib used to be. In a pile of debris, the twins lay silent. James choked on a sob, and reached out to take Christopher's still body into his arms.

Lily sobbed. She reached out and picked up Harry. She held him close, and turned to look at James and Christopher. She gasped when she saw Christopher's eyes open. "My baby!"

James looked at Christopher, and saw him wake. Then he saw the starburst cut on the boy's cheek. "Lily, look!" Neither of them noticed when Remus and Sirius left to floo Dumbledore, nor when the three men came back.

"Lily, James, is it true? The boys were attacked?" Dumbledore asked, shocking the two parents with his sudden appearance.

"Yes," Lily replied. "Harry isn't moving, though. His pulse is weak."

Dumbledore glanced at him, but didn't look closely or else he would have seen the scar on the oldest boy's forehead. He turned to look at Christopher. "It looks like Christopher is the boy-who-lived. Voldemort must have been the one to attack him." He used a mild obliviate to erase the memory of there being two Potter boys, and he portkeyed Harry away from there, before he said to the group, "I'm sorry about Christopher's attack. Perhaps you should go on vacation for a while... Let things cool down. Christopher is the boy-who-lived, and people will try to hound you about marriage contracts for a few years."

James nodded absently. "Good idea. I have a summer house in the Caribbean. Remus and Sirius should come with us."

"Of course we will," Sirius said.

...

~In America, somewhere~

Grandmama was picking herbs when she saw a small body in her path. It was a boy about a year and a half old. She smiled. "It's him!" She picked him up gently, and made her way quickly back to the house. "Morticia! Gomez!"

* * *

So, how do you like this? Is it interesting enough to continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I forgot last chapter! One-who-loves-Sesshy helped me some with the Addams family characters. Thanks, sis!

**Title**: The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Warnings**: slight abuse/neglect (Dumbles makes Lily and James forget Harry), twin is believed to be b-w-l but Harry is, dark themes, poison, torture, mayhem, evil!Dumbles/Ron/Molly/Ginny, Good!Tom/Lucius/Severus/Narcissa/Slytherins (minus Pansy- never did like her).

**Pairings**: (future pairings, this is only the first book) Harry/Luc, Narcissa/Reg (he didn't die, I'll explain later), Christopher James (Harry's twin)/?, Draco/?, Severus/Remus/Sirius.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Addams Family. This is not a remake of 'Harry Potter Addams'.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

~Ten years later~

The boy that used to be Harry Charlus Potter, was now eleven years old. He lay there in bed thinking over the past ten years since he came to live with the Addams Family. From the beginning, he was treated as one of the family. He smirked as he thought about how Pugsley and Wednesday had run around the house trying to kill each other.

*FLASHBACK*

Wednesday chased her older brother. She was just seven years old, a year younger than Pugsley and a year older than Sanguis (meaning: blood, bloodshed, carnage, massacre, power, and might in Latin). Sanguis, formally Harry, was laughing at the two. Wednesday said, "Hold up, I just want to use the guillotine on you."

"Wednesday," said Sanguis. "Why don't we just scalp him, and dip his head in acid?"

Her eyes widened in intrigue. "Good idea, brother."

*END FLASHBACK*

Sanguis laughed, chillingly, before noticing an owl flying through his open window. He sat up and let the owl land on his knee. "Hello," he said, silkily. The owl hooted softly, letting the envelope in her beak fall into his lap. "Thanks. Would you wait on my dresser if I need to send a reply?" The beautiful brown owl glided to his dresser. Sanguis nodded, and read the letter inside.

...

~Potter Manor~

Christopher read his Hogwarts letter. He smiled at his parents. They had finally come back to live at Potter Manor about a week ago. His little sister, Violet, came downstairs in her nightgown. She was just a year and a half younger than him. Christopher vaguely remembered a boy his age with red hair instead of his own black hair. It must have been his twin brother, but his parents didn't seem to remember him at all. Violet was born a few days after the attack on him and his brother, so she never met him. He wondered why his parents and their friends didn't remember Harry. That was his name! Christopher suddenly remembered his twin's name.

"Chris, how would you like to go to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies?" Lily asked her oldest son. After Violet, she had twins -Lucy and Cecilia- both eight years old, and John at age six.

Christopher nodded. "Yes, mum. Can Draco come too?"

"I'll ask Lucius if the Malfoys can meet us there." James folded his newspaper, and sipped his coffee. "Is there anything special you want for your birthday?"

"My twin," Christopher said, watching his father's face for recognition.

James frowned. "You don't have a twin."

Christopher stood up slowly. "Yes I do. I remember him. Vaguely, but I do." He ran to get the family pensieve. "I'll prove that I had a twin brother." He put the pensieve on the table next to his plate. "Mum, would you draw the memory out? I'll think really hard about the memory as you gather it." They worked together, and the memory was placed in the pensieve. Christopher looked at his entire, except Harry, family. "Let's all of us watch the memory."

After viewing the memory, James sat in his chair shocked. He had another son?! One that was older than Christopher by a few minutes? "How could we forget our son? What kind of parents are we?"

Lily sat there sobbing. "My baby!"

Violet looked at her younger siblings, and then at her older brother. "We have another brother? What was he like? What did he look like?"

Christopher smiled. "He had red hair and the same green eyes I have. He was like me. We had a lot of fun playing with our stuffed animals, but he never did play with the rat." Chris' smile widened. "I think he knew something, like the rat would be the one to bring the attacker to us."

...

~Diagon Alley~

Christopher and Draco were in Madam Malkin's getting their school uniforms and robes. Christopher finished first, and was waiting on Draco, when the door to the shop opened. A boy with his blood-red hair pulled into a low ponytail walked in, and cleared his throat gently. Christopher glanced at Draco, and they both shrugged.

An assistant walked over to the boy. "Yes? Going to Hogwarts too?"

The red-headed boy, with pale skin and a tall thin frame, nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'm here for my Uniform and Robes. Only the finest threads, if you please. May I have acid green shirts instead of the white? The white is too bright of a color."

"We have acromantula silk for the shirts, ties, and cloaks, sir," the woman said, slightly scared of the boy in front of her. He looked and acted the part of a young lord.

Sanguis nodded. He saw Christopher and Draco. "Hello. My name is Addams. Sanguis Addams. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Draco held out his hand to the other boy. "Draco Malfoy. It's an honor to meet an Addams."

Christopher stared at the boy. "My name is Christopher Potter. It's nice to meet you. You look familiar." He looked closely at the redhead. "Harry?"

Sanguis' eyes narrowed. "How do you know that my name used to be Harry?"

"You're my older brother! I'd never forget you! Merlin, I told mum and dad that I remembered having a twin!" Christopher laughed in delight. "They can't wait to see you again! Please say you'll come meet them again."

"Why should I? They left me. They didn't want me anymore."

"It's not that they didn't want you, they just didn't remember that they had two sons."

Draco looked between the two brothers. He couldn't believe it. Addams was Chris' twin?! "Wait, you are the boy-who-lived!"

"No," said Sanguis.

"Yes you are." Christopher nodded. "I tried telling mum and dad that I wasn't the one... that you were the one to protect me, but they didn't listen. Maybe now they will."

* * *

So, how do you like this? Is it interesting enough to continue? I'm sorry. I'm heading to bed. Good news is, this is the second chapter today. :D Next chap, Harry (Sanguis) meets his parents again, and meets the younger siblings for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** One-who-loves-Sesshy helped me some with the Addams family characters. Thanks, sis! Third chapter in two days! Don't expect this all the time... :)

**Title**: The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Warnings**: slight abuse/neglect (Dumbles makes Lily and James forget Harry), twin is believed to be b-w-l but Harry is, dark themes, poison, torture, mayhem, evil!Dumbles/Ron/Molly/Ginny, Good!Tom/Lucius/Severus/Narcissa/Slytherins (minus Pansy- never did like her).

**Pairings**: (future pairings, this is only the first book) Harry/Luc, Narcissa/Reg (he didn't die, I'll explain later), Christopher James (Harry's twin)/?, Draco/?, Severus/Remus/Sirius.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Addams Family. This is not a remake of 'Harry Potter Addams'.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

~Diagon Alley~

After the three boys left the store, a woman went to the back of the store to tell the other women, "Guess what I just overheard! Christopher Potter has a twin, and that twin is really the boy-who-lived! Young Potter himself said 'I tried telling mum and dad that I wasn't the one... that you were the one to protect me, but they didn't listen. Maybe now they will.' Does that mean he wasn't the one to start the rumors of him being the boy-who-lived? Someone else did?"

...

Sanguis, Christopher, and Draco walked into the animal shop. Christopher dragged his brother to a couple that had to be their parents. The man looked like Christopher, only older and with hazel eyes. The woman looked like Sanguis, only older and female. "Mum, dad," Christopher called.

Lily and James looked over at their son, and saw the redhead beside him and Draco. Lily gasped, "Harry?" The three boys came closer, and she put a hand on her son's cheek. "Harry, what happened that night? You just disappeared."

Sanguis didn't know what to do with her touching him. "My name isn't Harry anymore. It's Sanguis Addams. You won't believe me, but Dumbledore portkeyed me away from there that night. I was found by Grandmama."

James shook his head. "Dumbledore? Why would he do that?"

Christopher spoke up, "Why don't we put some of H- Sanguis' memories into the family pensieve, and find out the truth?"

Lily smiled proudly at Christopher. "That's a great idea, Chris. You'll make a great Ravenclaw."

"Don't you mean Gryffindor?" asked Sirius, walking up behind Lily.

She jumped, whirled around and slapped him across the cheek. "That's for scaring me, Sirius Black!"

"Sorry, Lils," he said, rubbing his red cheek. He saw Sanguis. "Huh, who's he?"

"My name is Sanguis, and I -"

"Used to be Harry," Christopher finished for him happily.

Remus and Sirius looked between the two boys. They sounded like the Weasley twins, whom they had just met. Sirius said, "Who's Harry? I don't remember there ever being a Harry."

Remus nodded. "Harry's your missing twin, isn't he?"

Sirius gaped at Remus. "What are you talking about? Chris never had a twin."

Lily walked over to hug each boy to her side.

James looked at them, before turning to Sirius. "It's true. Chris' older twin by a few minutes was named Harry Charlus Potter. We viewed Chris' memories. You can come by tonight and see them for yourselves."

Three little girls and their little brother came running around to where they were talking, and interrupted saying, "Mum, look what we picked out for Chris!" Violet saw Chris. "Oops."

Lily turned her head to look at her youngest children, and said, "While I don't like it that you interrupted the conversation, I'm glad for the distraction. Now, what did you get?" She looked inside the carrier, and saw a black two-tailed fox kit. "I don't know if that's allowed in Hogwarts, but we can see. Chris do you like the fox kit?"

Christopher looked, and grinned. "I love it! Is it a boy or girl?"

Lucy replied, "The man behind the counter said it was a boy. Happy birthday, Chris!"

"Thanks, Lucy-loo." Chris hugged her and then the rest of the younger kids. "Oh, guys, this is our brother. His name is now Sanguis." He motioned towards Sanguis.

Cecilia smiled at Sanguis. "It's nice to meet you brother. That's Violet. This is my twin, Lucy. My name is Cecilia. And this one is John. He's the baby of the family."

"I'm not a baby!" John frowned at Cecilia. "Ceci, you're mean!"

Sanguis looked at all of his siblings with a blank look on his face. He now had eight siblings?!

Lily looked down at Sanguis. "Sanguis, tell me. What's your new family like? Do they treat you well?"

He looked up at her. "They treat me fine. Maman and Papa will be here soon." Thirty minutes later, after getting an eagle owl and getting a custom-made wand, Sanguis and the others saw a tall woman in a black dress and a shorter man in a pinstripe suit. The woman was very pale, her hair was hanging straight down her back, and she carried a black umbrella. Her husband smoothed his mustache and held her hand with one of his slightly tanned hands. "Maman, Papa!" Sanguis called, waving them over.

Morticia and Gomez Addams glided through the crowd to their son's side. "Here you are, mon petite." She saw the Potters and their friends, and added, "My name is Morticia Addams. You must be the Potters. What do you want with our son?"

Lily spoke up before anyone on her side could yell. "My name is Lily. Sanguis is also our son. We'd love to get to know him, and maybe have him live with us if he wants. We just want to find out how this has happened."

Morticia nodded. "We shall see then. If you don't mind, may the three of us stay with you until September first? I'd like to stay with him while he gets to know you."

"Of course," Lily spoke.

Christopher turned to Draco, who had been quiet for some time, and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, see you." He waved goodbye to everyone, and went to find his parents.

* * *

So, how do you like this? Is it interesting enough to continue? I'm sorry it's shorter than last chapter, but it seemed a good place to stop. Please review.


	4. AN:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The only excuses I have are that I'm currently taking online classes, which take a chunk of my time, and I'm having trouble writing the chapters of my stories. I will try to get some out when I can. I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**SevLoverKat**_


End file.
